Un, deux, trois, soleil
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: "Kurloz c'est à toi de compter." Kurtuna glauque, même pas compréhensible. Bizarre. Tout pitit. Passez votre chemin ? Destruction des OTP.


**Disclaimer : ** Comme d'hab, destruction des OTP, HS appartient à Hussie. Kurtuna glauque en approche, humanstuck je crois, court, caca, prprprpr.  
J'avais envie. Et puis un deux trois soleil.  
Voilà.

Ps : Quand vous laissez une review, je passe vingt minutes à sourire comme une conne derrière mon écran en monde kyaaaa on m'aiiiime QuQ (ouais smiley glauque.)  
Bref. Si vous tenez à m'imaginer comme ça, review. Sinon, je vous poursuis jusqu'à ce que j'ai un alligator.  
Breeeef.

* * *

« Un, deux, trois Soleil ! »

Un coup, deux coups, trois. Il tape sur l'arbre, on avance. Se retourne, on s'immobilise. C'est qu'un jeu. Un coup, deux coups, trois. L'air d'été qui sent bon. La fraîcheur de l'ombre des arbres. Mais pas bouger. Surtout pas bouger. Le vent qui souffle, agite des cheveux dans la lumière de l'après-midi. Chatouille une joue. Le nez. Le cou. Fait éternuer. Bouger.

« T'as perdu ! »

Alors on rit, on proteste – pour la forme –et on s'écarte. Changement. C'est son tour.  
C'est ton tour.  
Ton tour de compter, planqué contre un arbre du cimetière. Qui prend dans la lumière des teintes dorées.  
Pas sérieux à six ans. Tu as encore les yeux qui brillent, sous ta frange désordonnée. Le sourire aux lèvres, une envie de t'amuser. Le tee-shirt Winnie l'Ourson. Ton frère t'as dit que c'était pas pour les grands, mais tu t'en fous, tu l'aimes. Tu comptes – Un, deux, trois, Soleil – Et te retournes.  
Il ne bouge pas.  
Allongé par terre il bouge pas. Il a dû glisser. Il a dû tomber. T'as pas entendu, t'as pas vu. Tu le regardes, sourit. Te tourne contre l'arbre où t'as voulu compter.

Un deux trois. Soleil !

Il a pas bougé. Tu comprends pas. Ses yeux sont fermés. Il fait la sieste ? Tu t'approches.  
« Kurloz ? »  
Il ne répond pas. Ne bouge pas. Ne parle pas. La poitrine immobilisée. Tu commences à t'inquiéter. Le ciel s'assombrit, et t'es tout seul à causer à un mec qui fait la planche dans l'herbe. Tu l'appelles. Le secoue. Commence à pleurer.  
Mais il a pas l'air de se réveiller. Tu t'assois à coté, pleure encore plus. Arrive pas à comprendre.  
« Tu comptes plus ? »

Il est là. Prend ta main, te colle contre lui Pourquoi il est encore là ? Il t'appelle, tu réponds pas. Tu pleures, tu ne le regardes pas. Enfouis ta tête dans son cou, le serre fort, à l'étouffer, de ton étreinte, de tes petits bras frêles qui te lient à lui. Tu murmures et renifles, pleures encore. Lui demande de ne plus t'abandonner. De ne pas t'oublier.  
De pas s'allonger pour plus se relever.

Un deux trois. Soleil !  
Le temps a passé, tu as oublié de jouer. Ca n'a plus d'importance désormais. C'est ton anniversaire. Un gâteau patiente devant toi. Seize bougies, rayées de jaune et noire. Tu souris. Seize soleil. Tu les souffles par trois. Un.  
Deux.  
Trois.  
Et puis tu finis d'éteindre les soleils. Tu souris. Un seul applaudissement, en face de toi. Poli. Parce que lui, il est toujours là.  
« Kurloz …. »

Le jeu est terminé depuis dix ans, mais ton ami est resté. Même ton frère a pas tenu aussi longtemps, parti dire comment s'habiller aux anges y a deux ans. Lui oui.  
Il te tend un cadeau, noir et jaune. Un casque. Jaune et noir. Tu ris. Lui dit merci. Il incline la tête.  
Tu lui dis que tu l'aimes.  
Il te sourit.

Un deux trois. Soleil ….  
C'est une soirée de pluie. Un feu dans la cheminée, un Octobre pluvieux que t'as enve d'effacer. L'horloge sonne dix heures. Les flammes se reflètent sur la photo de ton frère, et de souvenir il devient soleil.  
Une seconde.  
Deux secondes.  
Trois secondes.  
Soleil pour trois secondes, avant que tes larmes se mettent à couler. Kurloz est là. Et incline la tête.  
Tu te réfugies sur ses genoux. T'as jamais grandi. T'as pu que pleurer, rester un enfant, toutes ces années.  
« Kurloz, pourquoi je comprends pas la vie ? Pourquoi Sollux, Soleil, il est parti ? Et pourquoi un et deux ça fait trois ? »

Tu pleures. Ne l'entends pas.  
A quoi bon questionner, attendre qu'il te dise « je t'aime », et espérer.  
A quoi bon vouloir l'entendre, quand on sait qu'il n'est plus capable de parler ?

Un, deux trois ….  
Soleil. Tu as tenu à y jouer. Vingt ans après, tu continues de compter, les yeux fermés. Tu chantonnes, dans la rue. Sautille à cloche-pied. Ta voix s'envole au milieu de la ville, le monde semble t'oublier.  
« Un deux trois…. Soooleil ! »  
Et t'avances.  
Au milieu de la route. Ouvre les yeux.  
« Un.  
Deux.  
Trois.  
Soleil ? »

Un, deux, trois, soleil. Il fait nuit. T'es allongé en plein milieu de la route. Tu souris. Tu as mal mais tu t'en fiches. Les lumières de l'ambulance se confondent, tu fermes les yeux. Sens une main dans la tienne, avant de tout quitter, mais t'aime pas perdre. Tu pleures, ris, avant de lancer :

« Kurloz, c'est ton tour de compter…. »

Et tu lâches prise.  
Mais tu veux gagner.

Alors un, deux, trois. Soleil. On joue au cimetière, et tu gagneras. Kurloz est là, appuyé sur une tombe. Ses doigts tapent contre le marbre une fois, deux fois.  
Il n'a plus de soleil.  
Il n'y aura pas de trois.


End file.
